Mimpi
by Jingga
Summary: Kami memiliki mimpi, engkau memiliki mimpi, semua orang memiliki mimpi. Lalu, dapatkah kau katakan, apa mimpimu?


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

_Kami memiliki mimpi, engkau memiliki mimpi, semua orang memiliki mimpi._

_Lalu, dapatkah kau katakan, apa mimpimu?_

.

.

**Mimpi**

.

_Jingga_

.

.

Aku, Sabaku No Gaara, akulah sang terkutuk, akulah yang dikutuk.

Aku, Sabaku No Gaara, menutup diri dari lingkungan. Membangun tembok penghalang bagi mereka yang ingin mendekat. Aku, sang terkutuk. Segalanya hancur saat di dekatku. Segalanya hancur saat kusentuh.

Aku memiliki mimpi, walaupun dalam kenyataan aku tak pernah tidur. Aku memiliki mimpi, walaupun aku dinaungi kegelapan. Aku memiliki mimpi, walaupun aku dilahirkan dalam tangisan. Aku memiliki mimpi, walaupun setiap orang menatapku dengan tatapan benci.

Aku, Sabaku No Gaara. Aku, sang terkutuk. Aku, memiliki mimpi. Mimpi untuk memberi rasa nyaman pada mereka yang ada di dekatku. Mimpi di dalam harapan, suatu saat nanti mereka akan menyadari, bahwa aku adalah manusia.

Akulah sang manusia.

.

Aku, Yamanaka Ino, akulah sang lemah, akulah yang terlemah.

Aku, Yamanaka Ino, tertinggal jauh dari para kawanku. Tertinggal belasan bahkan puluhan langkah di belakang mereka. Aku, sang lemah. Tak ada yang bisa aku tangani. Apapun yang dapat aku lakukan, tetap tertinggal jauh dari mereka, kawanku.

Aku, sang lemah ini memiliki mimpi. Karena sang lemah hanya bisa bermimpi. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk bertarung seperti mereka, seperti sahabat-sahabatku. Walaupun bergitu, aku yakini, setiap orang berhak memiliki mimpi. Begitupun aku, sang lemah yang pemimpi.

Aku, Yamanaka Ino. Aku, sang lemah. Aku, memiliki mimpi. Aku ingin, mereka, sahabat-sahabatku bahagia, tidak terluka, berhenti menangis. Aku ingin mereka kembali dengan selamat sepulang dari misi. Aku ingin mereka tak terbebani masalah pelik. Aku bermimpi untuk bisa mengobati. Mengobati luka tubuh, mengobati luka hati. Mimpiku adalah, aku, sang lemah, dapat mengobati mereka, menyembuhkan mereka, hingga mereka tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Kau sahabatku."

.

Aku, Nara Shikamaru, akulah sang pengamat, akulah yang mengamat.

Aku, Nara Shikamaru, melihat begitu banyak kejadian terjadi di sekitarku. Senyuman, tangisan, amarah, nasib buruk dan kehilangan. Aku, sang pengamat. Awalnya aku meremehkan arti kehilangan, awalnya aku menganggap banyak hal lain yang lebih baik dipikirkan dibanding menyesali kepergian. Hingga aku mengalami kehilangan.

Aku, Nara Shikamaru. Aku, sang pengamat. Aku, harus mewujudkan satu mimpiku. Mimpiku tentang kehilangan. Aku bermimpi, agar mereka yang ditinggalkan tetap dapat tersenyum. Aku bermimpi, mereka yang ditinggalkan dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Aku bermimpi untuk melindungi mereka. Melindungi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Agar semua baik-baik saja, tanpa tangisan. Karena aku lelah melihat orang menangis, aku lelah melihat orang terpuruk. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menangis dan terpuruk. Karena itu, aku bermimpi untuk kekuatan hati bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Begitupum dengan kekuatan hati untukku.

.

Aku, Rock Lee, akulah sang pejuang, akulah yang berjuang.

Aku, Rock Lee, memiliki banyak orang yang aku sayangi, harus aku lindungi. Aku harus melindungi mereka, walaupun aku tak punya bakat sebesar bakat mereka. Aku, sang pejuang. Aku selalu berjuang, mengejar ketertinggalan bakat dengan perjuangan, agar dapat melindungi apa yang pantas aku lindungi dan cintai.

Aku, Rock Lee. Aku, sang pejuang. Aku bersemangat besar dalam mimpiku. Aku bermimpi dalam ketertinggalanku. Aku bermimpi dalam perjuanganku. Aku bermimpi dalam setiap kerja kerasku. Aku bermimpi dalam setiap butiran keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhku. Aku bermimpi, aku dapat melindungi semua temanku, membalas budi baik mereka yang ramah padaku. Melindungi cintaku. Sampai mati, aku akan melindungi mereka. Aku bermimpi dalam setiap usaha kerasku, aku bisa melindungi mereka, menjaga mereka, agar mereka tidak terluka. Aku bermimpi dan berjuang untuk keselamatan mereka. Aku bermimpi untuk kuat dan melindungi. Aku bermimpi dalam keterbatasanku, mereka selamat dan semangat menjalani hidup.

.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, akulah sang pengharap, akulah yang berharap.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, ditinggal olehnya, oleh sang cinta. Ditinggal dengan jutaan gemuruh luapan perasaan di hati. Ditinggal dengan cinta yang patah. Dengan cinta tak berbalas. Aku, sang pengharap. Gadis pengharap cinta, gadis pengais cinta. Mengumpulkan robekan hatiku yang tercecer, aku berusaha tegar, aku berusaha tersenyum, aku berusaha hidup walaupun dalam kepedihan.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Aku, sang pengharap. Aku, memiliki mimpi, banyak mimpi. Aku ingin ia kembali, ke dalam lingkaran ini, ke dalam kehangatan ini. Bukan untukku, karena kalaupun aku hanya dapat mencinta tanpa dicinta, itu tak apa bagiku. Aku bermimpi ia kembali. Utuh, tanpa kurang satu pun. Agar kami bisa kembali berkumpul. Bercanda, bertanding, bertengkar, teriak, tersenyum, tertawa, bersama. Aku bermimpi, demi kebahagiaan kami, demi kebahagiaanku, demi kebahagiaannya. Aku bermimpi, ia kembali.

.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, akulah sang pendendam, akulah yang mendendam.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, pergi demi dendam, hidup dalam dendam. Aku ciptakan tembok pemisah antara diriku dengan mereka. Aku ciptakan tembok pemisah antara kehampaanku dan kehangatan mereka. Aku, sang pendendam. Tak akan kubiarkan kehangatan itu menghentikanku. Tak akan kubiarkan kehangatan itu menyetuhku. Karena sekali itu menyentuhku, aku tahu, kebencianku akan goyah, dendamku akan melemah.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku, sang pendendam. Aku, memiliki mimpi. Walaupun aku sang pendendam yang tak pantas bermimpi, aku tetap bermimpi. Aku bermimpi, dendam ini terangkat namun sang keadilan ditegakkan. Tak bisa, bukan? Karena dalam kenyataan hanya ada dua pilihan; dendam terangkat namun sang keadilan tidak ditegakkan atau dendam tetap berada lalu sang keadilan ditegakkan. Tapi aku, sang pendendam ini bermimpi tentang adanya pilihan lain. Pilihan tentang hilangnya dendam dan ditegakkannya keadilan. Aku bermimpi, segala masalah ini selesai. Aku bermimpi, untuk keadilan tanpa dendam.

.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, akulah sang pemimpi, akulah yang bermimpi.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, hidup dengam mimpi, jutaan mimpi. Aku membangun satu persatu setiap mimpi kecilku, hingga menjadi tumpukkan mimpi terwujud. Aku, sang pemimpi. Akan kujadikan setiap hal kecil yang aku temui sebagai mimpiku, hingga setiap aku jatuh, aku mengingat jutaan mimpi yang pernah aku raih, meskipun hanya impian kecil.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku, sang pemimpi. Aku, memiliki jutaan mimpi yang terangkai untuk membingkai impian besarku. Aku, bermimpi untuk menjadi hokage. Hokage di mana desaku berisi orang-orang bahagia. Berisi senyuman tulus tanpa beban. Aku, bermimpi menjadi hokage di mana kabahagiaan adalah hal yang lumrah, keceriaan adalah sebuah hak yang selalu terpenuhi. Aku, ingin menjadi hokage di mana setiap sahabatku bahagia di setiap detik hidupnya, di mana sahabatku lengkap, tak kurang satu pun, bahagia. Kebahagiaan pribadiku tidaklah penting, karena kebahagiaan mereka, juga merupakan kebahagiaan terbesarku. Kebahagiaan mereka, adalah mimpi besar dalam hidupku. Aku bermimpi, menjadi hokage atas tempat paling membahagiakan.

.

_Kami memiliki mimpi, engkau memiliki mimpi, semua orang memiliki mimpi._

_Lalu, dapatkah kau katakan, apa mimpimu?_

_._

_._

_G_omen kalau fict saya abal huhu

salam kenal :D

mohon bantuannya!

review please?


End file.
